1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a projector provided with an illumination device including a light source device for emitting light and a polarization conversion element for converting the light from the light source device and then emitting it as polarized light, a reflective-type light modulation device for modulating the light from the illumination device in accordance with image information, and a projection optical system for projecting the light from the light modulation device (see, e.g., JP-A-2010-91927). According to the projector in the related art, it becomes possible to project the image corresponding to the image information using the light from the illumination device.
Incidentally, in recent years, there has been demanded an extremely down-sized projector (a so-called pico projector), which is small in size and light in weight, and used alone or while incorporated in other equipment.
Therefore, when considering modification of an existing projector into the pico projector, it is possible to consider a projector without an integrator optical system.
However, the inventors of the invention have found out the fact that in the projector without the integrator optical system described above, there arises a problem that an illumination unevenness occurs in a projection image projected on a screen.